Flipswitch Galaxy
The Flipswitch Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. It is a very small galaxy. The galaxy is composed off a planet with 18 Flipswitches on it. After all haver been walked (stepped) on, a Power Star will appear. The background has a scene from Super Mario Bros., as shown in the picture to the right and pictures below. Even though the galaxy sounds as easy as addition, this galaxy has a Sentry Beam shooting lasers as well as moving spiked platforms, etcetera. To unlock this galaxy, get 7 Power Stars. Planets Flipswitch Planet This planet is the largest planet in the galaxy and the only accessible planet. It is covered in 18 Flipswitches. It has several hazards such as moving spiked platforms and electric barriers. Both hazards move around a certain part of the planet. The only other resident on the planet other than Mario/Luigi is a Sentry Beam that shoots lasers at him. There is a Black Hole underneath the planet, meaning if Mario falls off the planet, he will be sucked in and killed. Mario must flip all Flipswitches from blue to yellow to make them turn green. A Power Star will appear over the Sentry Beam. Mario can jump on the Sentry Beam to bounce high up in the air and collect the Power Star via a Spring in the Sentry Beam's head. The electric barriers and moving spiked platforms are also deactivated. Block Planets These breakable block planets are seen when Mario is flying to the Flipswitch Planet. They cannot be reached. They are made of Bricks resembling the blocks in Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros. These blocks tie in with the scenery after Mario gets the Power Star as the level's background becomes that of the Super Mario Bros. game. Missions ﻿ Painting the Planet Yellow In this level, Mario/Luigi must step on every blue Flipswitch so that they all turn yellow. There are some moving spiked platforms Mario/Luigi must cross. After all Flipswitches turn yellow, the Power Star will appear over the Spring-necked Sentry Beam. Mario should jump on it to obtain the Power Star. An easy and quick way to get the Power Star is from the start, go straight down until he reaches the bottom. Then, Mario should go to the side and avoid the moving spiked platform. After stepping on the Flipswitch the moving spiked platform passes over, Mario should ride the spiked platform back to the top and step on the Flipswitch he is above. Now, he must clear the top while avoiding the Sentry Beam's lasers. Last, Mario should clear the last side of the level which has a larger expanse of the moving spiked platform than the previous side, making it more dangerous and difficult to traverse this side. Once that side is cleared, the Flipswitches will turn green and a Power Star will appear over the Sentry Beam. Mario should run back to the Sentry Beam, and jump on it to spring up to the Power Star. Enemies *Sentry Beam Planets Visited *Flipswitch Planet Trivia *﻿At random intervals in the galaxy, the background will change from level to level from Super Mario Bros. *The Flipswitch Galaxy is the smallest galaxy in the game. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy